Cinéma
by Queen-Disturbed-Haruka
Summary: [ OS pour mon amante Elvira ! 3 Cadeau d'anniv' en retard. 8D ] Grimmjow poursuivait ce gars depuis toujours (bien-sûr ça ne l'empêchait pas d'aller voir ailleurs en attendant) mais c'était comme si ce gars n'avait aucun sentiment, et Grimmjow commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Enfin jusqu'à ... ça. ['tention, lemon. 83]


**Titre : **Cinéma

**Pairing : **GrimmUlqui (c'que j'ferai pas pour toi Elvira. U_U)

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** FISH YOU ALL ! Les persos m'appartiennent et même qu'on joue à Dramatical Murder,toute les nuits. D: *fuit* Hum... *revient après s'être faite menacée* Okay ils sont à Kubo-senseï. TwT

**Note :** Donc cette fic est pour la jolie Elvira ou 'Zoue la super Seme. 8DD Mais vous pouvez lire aussi hein. *se cache dans un trou*

**Warnings** : Gay dudes being gay. Dirty talk. Grimm's dirty mouth. Ulqui being a shameless bitch. Shameless porn, I needed to write some gay sex, sry. Wait no I ain't sorry. You girls are all perv' ! è_é

Please enjoy ! *bow*

* * *

**Cinéma**

Il commençait sérieusement à manquer d'idées.

Grimmjow regarda avec irritation le sang couler à flot dans le film d'horreur qu'il avait eu la stupide idée d'aller voir, sous le conseil débile de c't'abruti de Nnoitra, il allait buter c't'enfoiré dès qu'il le reverrait. Soit disant amener celui ou celle qu'on voulait séduire au cinéma voir un film d'horreur lui donnerait une opportunité. Putain de conseil de merde. Mais il aurait dû s'en rendre compte, surtout avec le caractère d'Ulquiorra, ce gars était encore plus froid et impassible que son réfrigérateur.

Mais il avait un d'ses culs.

C'était la principale raison pour laquelle Grimmjow avait commencé à le poursuivre, puis après s'être fait rejeté sans ménagement, c'était pour se venger, puis pour son ego froissé, et malgré le peu de choses qu'il connaissait sur l'autre, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer à le poursuivre...sans résultats. Il avait pourtant tout essayé ! Le restaurant, le arc d'attraction, la maison hanté, le coincer dans des coins sombres ... Tout ! Il ne devrait même pas à avoir à faire tout ça, Grimmjow Jaguerjack ne poursuivait personne, les autres poursuivaient Grimmjow Jaguerjack. Mais cet enfoiré de cul pâle (et quel cul !) lui passait systématiquement entre les mains, et ne semblait pas du tout réceptif à ses charmes.

Soupirant d'un air blasé, il regarda sa montre. Ça faisait 5 bonne minutes qu'Ulquiorra était allé au toilette. Peut-être qu'il l'avait laissé en plan. Grimmjow ne savait pas s'il devait être offensé ou non, parce que le film était _vraiment_ à chier. Sa grimace coléreuse fit son retour. Personne ne laissait en plan Grimmjow Jaguerjack. Il s'apprêtait à se lever, histoire de faire sa fête à un certain petit homme aux cheveux corbeaux, quand il vit, entre quelque traits de lumière provenant du film, l'objet de ses pensés s'asseoir à côté de lui. Un petit rictus satisfait étira ses lèvres et il commença déjà à réfléchir à d'autres plans machiavélique pour amener le brun dans ses filets.

Le fait qu'il mit toute ses capacités intellectuelles dans ces plans (hey ! Il fallait mettre le paquet pour ce gars !) et les mouvements fantomatiques d'Ulquiorra furent les causes de son absence de réaction quand le plus petit se positionna entre ses jambes.

Il sortit brutalement cependant de ses pensés, quand sa braguette fut ouverte et son membre sans ménagement sortit de son boxer pour être engouffré dans une caverne chaude.

Grimmjow poussa un léger cri entre le choc et le plaisir, attirant des regards suspects des personnes devant lui. Il ne leur accorda même pas un regard, trop occupé à regarder avec désir le petit brun entre ses jambes, ses yeux émeraudes fixées dans les siens et sa bite entre ses fines lèvres roses, projetant une image de débauche et de luxure.

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas le sauter sur place, et se mordit la lèvres quand Ulquiorra lécha langoureusement son membre, sans jamais le quitter du regard ce qui ne fit qu'exciter le plus grand.

"Putain Ulqui..."

Sa voix était rauque de désir, et il était presque sûr que ses joues étaient tintés roses, et cette hypothèse se valida quand une lueur malicieuse éclaira les yeux du jeune homme en dessous de lui. Il déglutit quand Ulquiorra se mit à faire des vas et vients, et qu'il se mit à jouer avec ses balles et _putain c'était bon._ Et Grimmjow ne veut plus vraiment se retenir, alors il attrape brusquement les mèches corbeaux entre ses mains et se met à violer la bouche d'Ulquiorra. Les gémissements qu'il entendit ne firent que l'exciter encore plus il était si _dur_ que c'en était presque douloureux. Il se lécha les lèvres, et observa avec fascination la couleur rouge se propager sur la peau porcelaine du plus petit, et ses yeux remplis de plaisir et sa queue entrant et sortant dans un rythme effréné de sa petite bouche rose. Il se demanda quel tête ferait-il s'il jouissait tout d'suite, là, maintenant dans sa gorge, ou s'il rependait son sperme sur ce visage empourpré.

Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait encore durcir, mais il le fit.

"J'veux voir ton p'tit cul serré engloutir ma bite." murmura t-il d'une voix rauque, et observa avec satisfaction les yeux du plus petit s'écarquiller, puis se voiler d'un masque de désir.

Grimmjow se rendit soudainement compte qu'ils étaient dans un cinéma, et son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite. C'était excitant. Ils étaient derrière, dans un coin assez sombre, mais une personne se décidant à se retourner le verrait en train de se faire sucer. Ses yeux se dilatèrent encore un peu plus, et il eut envie de _plus_.

Ulquiorra aussi, semblait-il, parce qu'il se leva lentement et enleva avec hâte son slim noir lui moulant si bien les fesses, et son boxer, laissant à l'air son membre durcit et le faisant siffler de plaisir. Grimmjow dévora la chair découverte du regard. Ses mains malaxèrent violemment les fesses du plus petit, et son sourire carnassier s'élargit. Quel _cul_. Le brun se mordit la lèvre et attrapa les larges épaules du plus grand, essayant de lui faire passer un message, mais Grimmjow se sentait d'humeur taquine. Il leva un sourcil, et rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille pale, sa voix rauque.

"Dis moi c'que tu veux bébé..."

Ulquiorra lui lança un sale regard, mais il ne fit que sourire innocemment, ce qui contrastait avec ses doigts pervers qui jouèrent autour du trou de l'autre, le laissant tremblant et rougissant.

"Grimmjow..." murmura-t-il d'un ton frustré, sa voix monocorde maintenant déformé par le plaisir. Grimmjow lui mordilla l'oreille, puis le cou, laissant une jolie tache rouge. Sa marque, pensa-t-il possessivement. Il continua à jouer avec le corps de l'autre d'une main, tout en continuant son exploration avec sa bouche et de l'autre, il sortit du lubrifiant, en versant une bonne dose sur sa main. Il avait exactement ce qu'il fallait pour faire capituler l'autre.

Ille regarda, les yeux à demi fermés et inséra un doigt sans préambule. Ulquiorra planta ses ongles dans sa peau et ouvrit la bouche comme pour crier, mais se mordit violemment la lèvre en se rappelant où ils étaient. S'ils se faisaient prendre... Grimmjow lui adressa un de ses sourires démoniaque, et le brun sut qu'il allait jouer avec lui sans jamais lui donner l'occasion de jouir. Alors avalant sa fierté, il se promit de se venger, mais capitula.

Fermant les yeux en essayant de retrouver son habituel apathie, il soupira quand il n'obtint aucun résultat. Il entoura complètement de ses bras le cou de l'autre et ouvrit la bouche, tremblant légèrement à cause du doigt en lui et se promettant qu'il ne ferait plus jamais ça. (au fond de lui, il espérait que ce genre de scène arriverait encore et encore.)

"Baise moi." dit-il clairement, ses yeux des puits de désirs. Il sentit la respiration de Grimmjow s'arrêter puis s'accélérer, et sentit encore plus le deuxième doigt s'ajouter tout de suite après. Cette fois ci, il ne prit pas la peine de masquer son gémissement. Le plus grand semblait perdre un peu plus de son contrôle à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, et Ulquiorra en avait assez d'attendre.

Grimmjow le regarda d'un œil, et surveilla de l'autre le cinéma, son cœur battant à chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression que quelqu'un se tournerait et sa bite se durcissant douloureusement quand le cul du plus petit se resserrait sur ses doigts.

"Désolé Ulqui, faut_ vraiment_ que j'sente ma bite dans ton cul là." Grogna t-il d'une voix rauque, ses trois doigts maintenant allant et venant à l'intérieur d'Ulquiorra. Celui ci ne fit qu'hocher la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix et l'excitation montant encore plus en lui. Le film approchait de sa fin et les lumières allaient être activées, exposant au grand jour leurs activités pas très conventionnelles en public.

Il resserra ses bras autour de l'autre quand ses hanches furent soulevés, et que le bout de l'énorme membre de Grimmjow titilla son entrée, quand il fut descendu dessus d'un coup brusque, il eut d'abord l'impression qu'on le déchirait en deux de l'intérieur. Sa respiration devint irrégulière et des larmes de douleur lui montèrent aux yeux. Après quelques gâterie à son membre et des mots obscènes murmurées d'une voix _ô combien sexy_, Grimmjow ne manqua pas de prouver sa réputation de bête de sexe avec ses vas et vient violents. Les larmes d'Ulquiorra cette fois, furent pour le total opposé de la douleur, son épaule gauche le brûlait délicieusement, les dents du plus grand la léchant après l'avoir mordu jusqu'au sang.

S'enfoncer, ressortir, pour s'enfoncer encore plus dans une chaleur de rêve. Grimmjow grogna, et ses hanches bougèrent d'elles même, comme possédées, et il ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Il savait que le film allait finir, mais il était _si_ bien.

"Ulqui ..."

Celui ci aurait voulu lui répondre, mais il ne pouvait pas. Sa voix allait résonner pathétiquement faible, et il ne voulait pas donner une raison de plus à l'ego de Grimmjow d'augmenter.

Il n'arrivait même plus à penser, le corps plus grand, plus large de Grimmjow le dominait de toute part, tout ses sens étaient envahis par cet homme et il sentait qu'il s'approchait...Il allait...

Le plus grand sembla comprendre sa demande muette et sans ralentir ses coup de reins et abusant de la prostate de l'autre qui retint à peine ses larmes, il le toucha, doucement au départ, puis de plus en plus fort, murmurant en même temps des obscénités sur ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire, et Ulquiorra cria en synchronisation avec les gens de la salle à la vue d'une scène spécialement gore, mais le petit brun criait pour une toute autre raison. Grimmjow étouffa son cri avec un fougueux baiser, et lâcha sa semence en lui. Ulquiorra se sentait remplie, et il avait l'impression de planer.

La respiration du plus grand était plus que rapide, et son léger rougissement toujours présent, au grand bonheur d'Ulquiorra. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et c'est seulement quand le plus petit s'assit à côté de Grimmjow en grimaçant à cause de la douleur dans ses hanches, que les lumières s'activèrent, montrant des personnes se levant en parlant de certaines scènes du film et une paire assez surprenante et complémentaire regardant ailleurs comme si de rien n'était, les joues rouges.

Grimmjow ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui avait poussé l'autre avec ça mais il n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre. Il jeta un coup d'œil au plus petit avec un léger sourire, et se jura qu'il allait tout faire pour s'le garder celui là.

Non loin de là, Ichigo, Orihime, Nell et Nnoitra se firent des High Five, fiers d'eux, et ignorant les gens qui leur lancèrent des regards suspicieux. Surtout à cause de leur déguisement peu discret.

"On a réussi !" Orihime se mit à glousser, essuyant le sang de son nez discrètement. Nell fit de même, trop dans les nuages pour répondre. Ichigo et Nnoitra leur lancèrent des regards quelque peu apeurés et se jurèrent de ne rien faire devant des filles. Leur regard se croisa et ils sourirent en même temps, une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux.

Ils étaient sacrément doués.


End file.
